Kennedy Cause
If this is the first time you're making a character, please read this before continuing. Appearance Ken is not very tall, with bonde hair and hazel eyes, he stand about six feet tall. His face is unmarked of acme and scars, his hands soft and not used to hard work. He is commonly found in jackets and pants, with many hidden pockets on the inside of his sleeves. Personality All his life Kennedy has been a performer, he feels at ease working in front of a crowd and has no problem with any public speaking. He is normally upbeat, although able to put on a mask of whatever emotion is necessary quite convincingly. Biography Kennedy was born in Big Surf, his parents both performers, and where he takes his skills from. The boy's first toy was a deck of cards, and he wields the cardstock like a champion; his sleight of hand is impressive, and he knows a multitude of tricks designed to decieve the eye. Unfortunately, the boy knows no honor, and is not above swindling the daftest, oldest people out of their hard earned Beli. Which, obviously does not go well with any locals. Since his ejection from Big Surf, Kennedy has sailed the East Blue, making money as a Street Magician. His latest adventures took him to Loguetown, a town recently terrorized by Pirates, Bounty Hunter's and more. Upon Kennedy's arrival, he found that things weren't as bad as they seemed. His first job occurring in a seedy bar named the Toppled Tyrant. The money was good, ''Kennedy made over five thousand beli and began a week of party-filled nights. It was there that he met a most curious specimen, a female mermaid. The Young Magician is known to describe the girl as "All Sapphires and cyan, the embodiment of the ocean itself, and beautiful to boot." Eventually she departed, leaving him all alone in a hurricane of emotion, the girl telling him that she was headed for the Grand Line with all but no explanation. Loguetown holds tender emotions for Ken, and he doesn't have any intention of going back. Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. '''Primary Profession': Inventor An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can build explosives, devices, and other assorted inventions if they have enough materials. Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. Primary Trait: These creations can be used as techniques, that can exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession: Entertainer An entertainer makes his/her living through putting on shows. This profession is always specialized towards a specific type, and includes Dancer, Musician, Juggler and many more. Knowledge granted is job-specific. Entertainers can use their performance skills, be they song, dance or anything else, to influence others and use them as various buffs. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. * Skill in Upgrades (1 Trait): These characters are amazing at what they do and know all the tricks that a normal person might not know. These characters get a 15% discount on any devices or gadgets they buy. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Fate of the Swift (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Kennedy is not a fighter, more of an escaper. When forced into fighting, he attempts to use deceit and underhanded tactics. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Weaponized Cards(Cost: Starting Items): A set of of 50 cards, made of a pliable wood, as Durable as iron, colored and finished to match a deck of cards, and commonly mixed in with normal playing cards. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Great Escape(Rank: 8): (A smoke bomb, before exploding it is about the size of a grape, and expands to a 20 foot diameter sphere of multicolored smoke.) (Technique Point Cost: 8) AOE Mint(Rank: 8): (A small explosive, disguised in the form of a too-thick coin. After being primed, it explodes upon impact.) (Technique Point Cost: 8) AOE Category:NPC